


The Contractor & The Science Teacher (The Soldier & The Spy)

by QuakesSquare



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Yelena's Statement to Natasha in Final Black Widow Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuakesSquare/pseuds/QuakesSquare
Summary: "I tell people my sister moved out west. You're a science teacher. Your husband he renovates houses. You're thinking about moving, but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Yelena Belova, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	The Contractor & The Science Teacher (The Soldier & The Spy)

"I tell people my sister moved out west. You're a science teacher. Your husband he renovates houses. You're thinking about moving, but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down." 

"That's not my story." Natasha smirks. 

"You know, it could be." 

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?"

"I heard rumors."

"What rumors?"

"About you and the American."

"The American?"

"The soldier." 

"Oh my god, Steve?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of her beer. "Who told you that?" 

"Who do you think?"

"I'm going to kick Alexei's ass. He thinks he knows everything." 

"Yeah, "thinks" is the right word." Yelena smiled. "Ever since you left things have been different." 

"I can imagine, he and Melina are closer than before." 

"Yeah, they are." Yelena took a sip of her beer. "I know what you're doing?" 

"What? What am I doing?" 

"You're changing the subject sister." 

"How?" Natasha asked her face growing pink. 

"I knew it." Yelena laughed. "You and the American." 

"Yel, Steve and I are not together." 

"Maybe, but you clearly have a soft spot for him." 

"He just doesn't feel the same about me."

"What makes you say that, look at you, you're smart, beautiful, and a very good killer." 

"Thanks sis." Natasha sighed. "He just doesn't feel that way." 

"You should just go for it. Have you even asked him out?" 

Natasha shakes her head. 

"Natalia, just ask the guy." 

"Yelena, I don't even know when I'll see him again. Let alone of I'll ever see him again." 

"Sister, once this is all over, after we finish our fight against the Red Room. You find him. You're the best spy I know, but don't let that get to your head." 

"Thanks Yel. You're not too bad yourself." 

"Thanks, I learned from the best." Yelena smiled. "Really Natalia, he seems to make you happy." 

"How can you tell?"

"You think we haven't been watching you?" 

"Oh, I know you have. Alexei and Melina have been smothering me since I came home."

"You are their favorite daughter." 

"I'm not, I left them for America." 

"Doesn't matter they haven't been the same since you left and now that you're back it's like a part of them was but back together." 

"He and Mother got divorced after you left."

"No wonder he's..."

"Fatter, I know." Yelena laughed. "Anyways, back to you and the American."

"His name's Steve." 

"Alright, back to you and _Steve_ , I can tell he makes you happy." 

"He does, but like I said before he doesn't feel the same." 

"How would you know if you never asked?" 

"He's in love with another." 

"Well, it's his loss. No matter what don't let anyone feel like you're less than you are. We had too much of that while growing up. You deserve happiness sister." 

"And you do too." 

"Cheers to that." 

Weeks had passed and the fight was won. However, it felt as if Natasha lost apart of herself. Yelena was gone, her little sister no longer with her. As Natasha held Yelena's almost lifeless body her sister whispered her some final words. "Promise me you'll find happiness sister, you deserve it. Find the man that makes you happy and create a life with him, create the family you always wanted. You are worth it Natalia, remember that..."

So with her sister's final words Natasha contacted Steve and met up with him and Sam in a matter of hours. Steve had a grown a beard in their time apart and Natasha had a look as well. Her hair was blonde in honor to her fallen sister. She wore Yelena's vest too. It wasn't until a few nights after her return that she did what she promised her late sister. Natasha was out on the balcony of their abandoned apartment watching the sun rise. Steve approached her quietly, but she heard him and turned around with a small, but welcoming smile. 

"Morning."

"Morning, it's nice out here. The sun is always bright in the morning." 

"Yeah, it is." She sighed. 

"I'm sorry about your sister." Steve said solemnly. 

"Thanks." Natasha smiled kindly. "How are you holding up?" She asked about Peggy.

"Fine. I was thinking about everything that's happened and the time I had with her. I was lucky and it was nice." 

"I know the feeling, no matter how little time I had with my sister, I just feel glad that I spent a few good weeks with her." 

"You know Nat, I've been thinking. I wanted renovate this old house so we could stay here a little longer." 

Natasha laughed. 

"What?" Steve smiled. 

"Nothing, it's just my sister made a comment once, that she told everyone I was married to a home renovator." 

"He's a lucky guy, just to have you in his life." 

"Steve?" 

"Yeah, Nat?" 

"What are we?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just friends, more than friends, friends with benefits? What exactly are we?" 

"I've been wondering the same thing." 

"So?" 

"Natasha, I know I haven't exactly been open to you. I guess I didn't know what was right in front of me until it was gone." 

"What do you mean? Peggy?"

"No. You." 

"Me?"

"Yeah, after you let me go in Germany I thought I'd never see you again. And it make me realize that without you here, I'd have nothing. I mean I got my best friend back, only to be taken away from me so many times. But, having you, I realized, I cannot lose you. Not again. When you took Tony's side, it hurt me. It made me realize that maybe all this wasn't worth fighting for, but now I know the truth. That as long as I have you by my side, everything will be okay. Nat, your my right partner. The one who always stood by me. You mean everything to me. Without you, I don't know who I'd be." 

"Steve...you don't mean that do you?"

"I do. I meant every word I just said."

"I'm not worth it Steve." 

"You are, I love you Nat."

"You do?"

"I always have." 

"I love you too Steve." Natasha smiled as Steve leaned in for a kiss. 

"WHOA! What's going on here?" Sam asked. "You two finally got got together, huh?" 

"I guess we did." Natasha smiled, Yelena was right she was deserving of happiness after all.


End file.
